Something's Burning
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: Stephanie has just lost the BMW (after the Porsche Boxter was bombed and pancaked) and is about to face Ranger with the news and reveal the evidence.
1. Chapter 1

**Something's Burning**

So there I was, alone, standing there, in the shadows, in the dark, dimming light of my parking lot. Actually, I wasn't really alone. He was waiting, in the dark, leaning against the Mercedes. I hesitated. I closed my eyes, pretending he wasn't there, that perhaps it was just my imagination … or just wishful thinking. I peeked one eye open. Yep. He was still there. I felt frozen on the spot under his intense gaze. He looked ominously dark and dangerous leaning against the shiny black car with one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded across his chest, not moving.

Mmm. His broad, hard, muscular chest. Get a hold of yourself Stephanie. How hard can this be?

It's not the first car. Not even the second. Cars have gone to heaven before this one. Hrmmph. Stairway to heaven, car heaven, the big parking lot in the sky.

I smiled momentarily until I remembered why I was here, waiting, holding my breath, my stomach doing cartwheels, trying to decide what my next move should be. Go forward and face the music? Run and hide? He'll probably disown me and send me to some third world country with just a water bottle, a toothpick and the number plate as a reminder.

It was bad enough the Porsche Boxter had only just joined the others in that great big parking lot in the sky, although, I must admit, it was definitely more heavenly. Its demise was probably the most spectacular, what with the bomb and then the rubbish truck flattening it like a char grilled pancake.

"This is temptation … temptation to broaden your horizons," he had said about the Porsche.

So, what was the BMW? I dared not even imagine the possibilities. Oh. My. God. I am so dead.

How was I going to explain this? His new car. For how long did I have it? A couple of days? Less than a day? Really? Some hours? Nah, half a day, mostly the daytime part…

"Wheels, Babe," he'd said only just this morning.

A whole new wave of trepidation surged over me. I started to fidget. I am so going to die. He is going to be so mad at me and all I have to show for my efforts today (sniff) is the number plate and that small piece of scorched dashboard. I hate disappointing him.

Why was there no manual? "How to Stop The Chop 'n Shop of Your Car" or "Beware of Chop Shoppers" or "Chop Shopping Protection 101" or "Chop 'n Shop Safety for Dummies".

I was pretty sure that his shiny black BMW would be safe. Lula even assured me that they'd probably think it was one of the drug dealers'cars,being all shiny and black in a neighbourhood like that. Untouchable. Yeah, right, NOT! They obviously did not get the memo: Ranger's car … Don't Touch. It did not make any difference to them either, probably more of a challenge, if they saw Lula and me walking from the car.

And speaking of Lula, short of not quite pushing me out of the car at the Bonds Office, there was no way she was going to hang around and be my wingman when I explain to Mr Tall Dark and Dangerous how another car mysteriously vanished off the face of the Earth. So I chose to walk, giving myself some time to deal with this new dilemma deciding to take the shorter route to my parents' house rather than my little apartment.

I had a somewhat eventful supper with Grandma, Mom and Dad. Poor Dad got zapped by Grandma with my stun gun while I was digging in my bag for my very silent phone. Ha! No wonder. Finding no messages on my phone explained why Ranger hadn't responded … no charge.

Just another shitty day. Uncle Fred and all the strange happenings around him with dead and missing bodies and scary body parts in bags of leaves; people trying to kill me, blowing up my cars and then Morelli had laughed at me, disbelievingly, when I confessed that the Beemer was stolen. Add to that a scary, fanatical and fixated Ramirez into the mix; an illuminating visit with Maureen Shempsky and now Ranger. Seems to be a new benchmark for me with the kind of day I have had today.

Mary Lou had dropped me off in my parking lot departing quickly at the sight of the silent, dark Ranger while considering her sudden need for Depends.

So here I stand, like a deer in the headlights under the close, patient scrutiny of Ranger's piercing stare. He probably has x-ray vision with truth and anti-bullshit discerning vision. I looked down, thinking of the evidence in my shoulder bag. I carefully looked up. Yep. He's still there and he's looking at me, very intently. Definitely Depends material. It must be the hair … and the eyes, the mouth, the body, the gun on his hip. Even in the dim light I can tell that he seems calm on the surface, staring at me, neither his expression nor his body language giving anything away of what he was thinking.

Okay. Time to pull up those big girl panties. I can do this. Slowly I step towards him while my stomach was flip flopping now with a herd of tumbling elephants and that knowing sensation of impending doom. My eyes are starting to get that prickling sensation as I try to maintain my composure. I don't want to appear weak, or look like a failure, again, or worse still, like a blubbering mess. I take a deep, shuddering breath as I reach him, realising I'd held my breath for most of the way. It felt like the longest, loneliest walk, much like in High Noon but my gun wasn't even loaded.

Ranger didn't move. He just kept his eyes locked on me as I approached. Another shuddering breath as I looked up into the dark, limpid pools that were his eyes.

"Where's the BMW, Babe?"

"I sort of had a problem, or two," I muttered as I dug the number plate and the charred piece of dashboard out of my bag. I gave them to him.

"This is all that's left of it," I confessed. Ranger raised his eyebrows and I detected a smile twitching in the corners of his mouth. I was absolutely mortified and he was actually amused?!

"And this is what's left of the car?" He confirmed, questioningly, smiling and now beginning to grin.

I nodded. "… It was … stolen."

"And they left you the plates and the registration tag. Nice touch," Ranger replied, nodding his head slowly with that smile again.

I did not think it was a nice touch at all. It was a crappy touch after a full on crappy day. As I once again reflected on this extraordinarily eventful day, a big fat tear slid down my cheek.

Ranger turned to place the plates in the back seat of the Mercedes.

"It was a car, Babe. It wasn't important."

"It's not just the car," I whined, "It's everything. It's been a really crappy day and I have all these, these … problems."

Another big, fat tear joins the other one. I couldn't think, he was so close and warm. As Ranger's eyes darkened and dilated, coming closer, very close, I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Here's something else to worry about," he said, his voice deep and husky.

With one warm, large hand at the nape of my neck, he drew me in to his warm, hard body and kissed me, soft at first, then serious and demanding. He drew me in closer and brought his luscious lips to mine again, in a deeper kiss as desire washed over me, hot and liquid and steamy and scary all at the same time.

"Oh boy," I whispered.

"Yeah, think about it."

"You are all I think about…. Yum."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews, alerts, follows and favourites. I feel very humbled by your support and encouragement.**

**Special thanks to margaret aka whymelucylu for throwing down the gauntlet and challenging me to write and ultimately publish.**

**I'm taking a different course at this pivotal moment towards a HEA of the Babe kind.**

**They're not mine but I will enjoy playing with them.**

**Something's Burning Chapter 2**

"_Here's something else to worry about," he said, his voice deep and husky._

_With one warm, large hand at the nape of my neck, he drew me in to his warm, hard body and kissed me, soft at first, then serious and demanding. He drew me in closer and brought his luscious lips to mine again, in a deeper kiss as desire washed over me, hot and liquid and steamy and scary all at the same time._

"_Oh boy," I whispered._

"_Yeah, think about it."_

"_You are all I think about…. Yum."_

"Babe?"

Ranger held me at arms length staring intently into my eyes, as if he was trying to read my mind. I dropped my face, feeling more than a bit embarrassed looking down at my shoes.

"Oops. Out loud?" I squeaked, blushing furiously.

Oh. My. God. Why is it so? I can't believe my internal editor did not automatically kick in and save me the utter humiliation I feel at this precise moment. Well… Good move Plum! Just blurt it out there! Oh-ohhh … Now I've really blown my cover. Mr Tall Dark and Dangerous will probably toss me on the discard pile for that little slip of Too Much Information. I chewed my bottom lip noting that he hadn't moved and I could feel him looking at me.

But, to be really honest, my lips are still tingling. That was some kiss, hot and luscious and certainly not a gentle peck or a 'Hi there" or a sweet 'Hello' to your cousin and certainly not your Auntie Mary or Uncle Pedro! Hmmm…, I thought, Mr Tall, Dark and Dangerous can really kiss!

"Something's burning, Babe. And yes, I can … and thanks for the compliment," he chuckled.

Oh! My! God! What have I done? I've broken him. He chuckled! Ranger? Chuckling?

"Tall and dark, eh? I can handle that. But Dangerous, Babe? You have no idea!"

I froze just fleetingly until one finger gently lifted my chin while he bent down and kissed me again, hard and hot and deep until I felt I my panties would combust. Slowly he pulled away, leaving me breathless and weak-kneed with both his warm hands on either side of my face, his hard body pressed firmly to mine. He too seemed a little breathless holding me close and tight, resting his forehead to mine briefly as I looked up into his dark, dilated eyes. His warm hands were now gently rubbing up and down my arms and then my back leaving a warm, tingling sensation. Okay, forget utter humiliation, substitute lust, total and absolute lust … and desire. Desire in spades. Oh I wish …

I had fisted my hands in his oh so tight painted on black t-shirt.

"Playing with fire, Babe. You'd better be careful what you wish for."

"Well, perhaps I want to get burned…" I said brazenly, looking him directly in the eye.

…oOo…

**Ranger's POV**

Ever had one of those days where you know something feels off and you get that feeling that something is going to happen, in a not so good kind of way? Well, this must be my day. Rather weird for me to admit this as I don't do this emotional shit but I have to admit, something was looming. I knew that type of feeling from experience in my Ranger days with the Army and subsequent undisclosed missions. It's what has kept me alive, always being aware of my surroundings. But this was different yet still in a tangible way.

So I was poised, primed and vigilant, looking and listening intently, all my senses on high alert, subconsciously scanning my environment all day, even here in my building.

Tank came into my office and I could tell he recognised my hyper awareness. We've known each other a long time and served closely together as Army Rangers and on a number of those undisclosed missions. He's my wingman, my 2IC and always has my back. We can read each other and have that uncanny ability to communicate semi telepathically, well-practised in the field which has saved our asses many times and ensured the success of those missions.

"Boss …," he countered blankly with a slight tilt of his chin.

My reply was the same but then our silent conversation was interrupted as Lester rushed in after a short, sharp rap on my office door.

"Boss. That Beemer you had this morning," he began briskly, then hesitated slightly, "It's … gone off the screen. No signal, man," he replied more assertively.

Tank and I locked eyes and Lester instantly recognised my disquiet.

Ah shit! Not another one. Unbelievable, remarkable even. That explained my sense of foreboding and impending doom. Instantly the control room activated into military mode, like the well-oiled machine we are. Tank barked out orders for last sightings and the previous routes she'd made over the course of the day. Fortunately, I'd had the sense to put a tracker on her car, especially considering the spectacular demise of the Porsche Boxter recently.

That ominous feeling was still there and I knew inherently it had more to do with a certain blue-eyed, curly haired brunette than the loss of another vehicle. Who would have thought that those dazzling blue eyes would captivate me so completely yet so unsuspectingly. I rolled my eyes ever so slightly but it caught the shrewd eyes of my 2IC. Keeping that well-mastered blank look on his visage, he did a quick about face and left the control room striding into his office, closing the door behind him. A booming laugh could be heard from the confines of his office causing everyone in the control room to pause in shock. It takes a lot to make Tank laugh out loud and it's a rare event to be witnessed but there was no mistake about that. He emerged looking calm giving me a raised eyebrow and a smirking wink!

"Mats! 0500!"

He just grinned smugly. I know, the rolling of my eyes could only come from one person and he knew it too.

No point rushing down the stairs until I had details, so I paced impatiently in the control room. They all knew who had the BMW. She had won the respect and the hearts of my men. Her resilience has been proven over and over again and her Houdini-like escapes have had us in awe of her determination and uncanny survival skills.

After further tracking and confirmation I knew she was at the Plum residence, probably heading to her apartment from there. Deciding to check on her personally, I parked my black Mercedes in the parking lot of her apartment and waited, leaning on the car. Sure enough, she arrived in a different vehicle, driven by her friend Mary Lou. Hmm, this should be interesting I thought to myself, smiling on the inside. I could have some fun here but knowing Stephanie, there would be a plausible yet always inconceivable reason.

There was a brief conversation with both of them watching me as they spoke. As Stephanie emerged from the car, looking directly at me while she said a quick goodbye and thanks to her friend, I wondered how she managed to be able to recover so well despite the hard knocks and sizable speed humps which seem to hit her almost relentlessly. She seemed to be a magnet for disaster yet she was able to bounce right back and come out of it relatively unharmed, physically anyway.

She certainly had spunk, with so much spirit and determination and here she was looking at me with a multitude of expressions and emotions crossing her face as Mary Lou made her escape. She was so expressive. Her body language reflected her facial expressions and I recognised fear and hesitation, doubt, angst, worry, frustration, disappointment, desire (?!), yes, desire and finally resolve as she slowly crossed the dimly lit parking lot to stand in front of me. I watched her curiously, intrigued, maintaining my masked demeanour, waiting with bated breath. She really was stunning and I was totally enraptured as I watched her come closer especially after those glimpses of her emotional turmoil. I decided to cut her some slack.

"Where's the BMW, Babe?"

"I sort of had a problem, or two," she muttered as she retrieved what I recognised as the number plate and a charred piece of dashboard, (huh!), the registration plate, from her bag, handing them over to me with a shuddering breath.

"This is all that's left of it," she confessed looking up at me with clarity and those beautiful blue eyes, glistening in the lamplight. I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help the smile twitching in the corners of my mouth. She looked totally mortified and I couldn't help myself but see the funny side of this. She looked more beautiful and I was entranced and drawn into those limpid sapphire blue eyes.

"And this is what's left of the car?" I confirmed, curiously, smiling and beginning to grin. Un-fucking-believable! How does she do this? She looks unharmed as I gave her a quick cursory once over.

She nodded. "… It was … stolen."

"And they left you the plates and the registration tag. Nice touch," I replied, nodding and I stepped closer towards her.

A large tear slid down her cheek glistening from the ambient lighting.I turned to place the plates in the back seat of the Mercedes.

"It was a car, Babe. It wasn't important." Just a car.

"It's not just the car," she whined, "It's everything. It's been a really crappy day and I have all these, these … problems."

Another tear joined the other one. I couldn't help myself but be drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She looked so delectable with her glistening blue eyes and her sweet, pouty lips. I leaned forward and said, my voice deeper and huskier with desire,

"Here's something else to worry about."

Placing my hand behind her neck I drew her into my body and kissed her, soft at first, then serious and demanding. I held her closer and brought those sweet luscious lips to mine again, in a deeper kiss as lust and desire washed over me. I wanted to devour her.

"Oh boy," she whispered.

"Yeah, think about it." I said wistfully.

"You are all I think about…. Yum."

"Babe?" I looked at her intently, scanning her face and saw nothing but sincerity, love and then shock.

"Oops. Out loud?" she squeaked, blushing furiously.

Oh. That's so enchanting, blushing so coyly. Her face once again displayed a myriad of emotions as I watched her intently, curious and fascinated by her expressiveness. She chewed her bottom lip in that sexy way, that luscious, slightly swollen pouty lip and I saw desire, then fear and shock.

She whimpered rather wistfully and then groaned muttering quietly, as she once again voiced her thoughts unwittingly. Cute. I had said the Porsche was temptation but never did I realise that temptation was standing right here in front of me, a beautiful, stunningly blue eyed Temptress. Her face was so animated as she spoke, albeit softly.

"That was some kiss, hot and luscious and certainly not a gentle peck or a 'Hi there" or a sweet 'Hello' to your cousin and certainly not your Auntie Mary or Uncle Pedro! Hmmm…, Mr Tall, Dark and Dangerous can really kiss!"

"Something's burning, Babe. And yes, I can … and thanks for the compliment," I chuckled. I couldn't help myself.

"Tall and dark, eh? I can handle that. But Dangerous, Babe? You have no idea!"

She froze just fleetingly as she realised her overt moment of TMI. I gently lifted her chin with one finger bending down to kiss her again, hard and hot and deep until I felt I like I couldn't get enough of her. Slowly I pulled away, leaving her breathless, flushed and weak-kneed with both my hands on either side of her face, my hard body pressed firmly to hers. I too seemed a little breathless and held her close and tight, resting my forehead to hers. I gently rubbed up and down her arms and then her back enjoying the sensations it created for her, for me. I couldn't let her go.

"Okay, forget utter humiliation, substitute lust, total and absolute lust … and desire. Desire in spades. Oh I wish …"

She had fisted her hands in into my t-shirt. Oh… fuck, Babe, I groaned to myself. TMI. What's a man to do? Madre Dios!

"Playing with fire, Babe. You'd better be careful what you wish for."

"Well, perhaps I want to get burned…" she said brazenly, looking me directly in the eye.

I couldn't help myself. I took those luscious, pouty lips and kissed her hard and deep. She moaned and opened her mouth to me and I plundered her mouth hungrily. She gave back just as good and hard as I grabbed her ass and lifted her off her feet, leaning against her against the wall with my hand in her curly hair. As I released her gently form my lips, reluctantly, I had to make a confession.

"Babe, I have wanted to do that for a long time. Since I first saw you, in the diner, from that day I knew you would be mine. I have watched you and thought about you, lusted after you. You, Babe are temptation. You are my temptation. You are my desire. "

Then I kissed her again, gently and reverently and when I looked into her eyes they were glistening.

Before anything else could be disclosed, our moment of lust and revelation was suddenly interrupted by a scream from above, more yelling and a roar followed by the sound of breaking glass. I quickly took stock of our surroundings having been totally immersed in my Babe, my Temptress. My phone buzzed on my hip.

"Yo!"

It was Tank warning me of a break-in at Steph's apartment saying the police scanners reported a neighbour being assaulted as her apartment had been trashed. While I listened I had pulled her close to me, my body protecting hers from any possible danger and threats. She was holding on tightly.

"I got you, Babe."

In no time one of my black vehicles sped into the parking lot closely followed by a police car and a POS unmarked car. Oh, yeah. This is going to be good. All vehicles opened simultaneously and of course, one fired up Officer Morelli, Tank and Lester, on alert, but grinning and Eddie Gazarra with Big Dog.

"Cupcake? What the hell?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Something's Burning Chapter 3**

_**Not mine, still just playing. **_

_**Thank you for your continued support, reviews, faves, follows and alerts.**_

Somehow Chapters 1 and 2 had been posted as separate stories. My bad, being such a newbie with this being my first expedition into FF and the Plumverse.

…_._

"_Cupcake! What the hell!?"_

**Ranger's POV**

"Stephanieeee! Stephanieee?"

What the fuck?! It was coming from above us, on the fire escape outside Stephanie's apartment. I caught Tank's eye and Lester was already on his phone calling for back up while the three of us took in our surroundings and assumed defensive positions as is our usual military protocol and state of vigilance with this new immediate danger. Fuck Morelli. He can wait and rant all he likes. He's at the bottom of the queue and I had already mentally tuned him out, like white noise in the background. Tank, however, was watching him intently, Lester with eyes on the crazy on the fire escape.

As Eddie and Big Dog raced inside the lobby and upstairs they too had obviously called for TPD back up because someone had been assaulted and on cue the paramedics arrived rushing in with a pair of gurneys.

Another stalker? My Babe did say she had all these problems. Huh! My Babe. I mentally rolled my eyes. Was this crazy, one of them? Definitely not her usual nut job, but this asshole was certainly more than a sandwich short of a picnic. It was difficult to make him out but with the lights from her apartment, his silhouette indicated a large, solid frame, muscular and nimble, moving with an easy grace, not military. Strange, why were the lights on when she was out here, with me, in my arms, holding on for dear life? It felt really good holding her so close to my body.

"Stephanieee? It's ti-ime…. ." His voice trailed creepily in a high falsetto, deceptively childish for a man with such a large frame.

"God is calling you. You need to be punished. I came to save you. I warned you this morning, Stephanieee, but you did not listen. Don't you remember?" His voice had that sinister sing song taunting tone to instil fear and it was obviously having the impact on Stephanie.

She froze in my arms, whimpering and trembling, struggling to maintain control, shaking her head, her eyes wide with fright muttering fearfully in a little voice, a little girl's voice.

"Oh, no. No, no. no, noooo. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Not now. Not again." She whined softly, moaning and still trembling with body shudders rippling over her as she tried to catch her breath.

What the hell? Not again? This morning? I need to get to the bottom of this but for now it's best to give her strength and physical and emotional support. She is strong and resilient but I can feel her wavering and her legs are beginning to wobble. For the time being we need to stay put in the shadows here, until we have this new situation under control. We need to draw him out into the open but I am not prepared to leave her side.

She clung so tightly whilst trembling uncontrollably, whimpering quietly as her teeth began to chatter. I held her gently yet firmly and turned her to my front, holding her close, rubbing my hands up and down her back, her arms, all the while soothing her gently, softly and whispering in her ear. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, holding on as if her life depended on it. I twirled a wisp of her beautiful unruly curls and tucked a few stray strands gently behind her ear, caressing her temple and kissing it chastely, keeping my lips close to her face, near her ear.

"Breathe, Babe, breathe. I've got you Babe. I've got you, Querida. Tengo que, Querida, que está bien." (_I've got you Querida, it's alright.)_ He can't hurt you. I'm here, Tank's here and Lester, too. We'll protect you."

In the meantime Morelli continued ranting and raging, pacing up and down and waving his arms, oblivious to the chaos around him as Lester and Tank maintained their positions to block the threats from above and from the rampant Italian in the parking lot. It wasn't until that last taunting remark from that crazy asshole when Morelli suddenly stopped. His head whip lashed above to the fire escape, then to Stephanie in my arms.

"Yeah, Morelli, in my arms," I thought smugly, protectively. I glared at him, daring him to challenge me, keeping my face outwardly impassive.

"Cupcake? What the fuck is going on? What are you doing with my girl, Manoso?" he snarled at me.

"What are you doing with these thugs, Stephanie? And who's that coming from your apartment? Another one of Manoso's crazy as shit thugs?"

Stephanie's back momentarily stiffened and I heard a distinctive growl. Hmm. That was an interesting reaction. I kept gentling her and she shuddered and, much to my macho delight, she snuggled in closer, holding me firmly, fingers fisting my t-shirt tightly, her eyes now tightly closed. I felt like an Alpha King, my testosterone pumping powerfully with pride wanting to beat my chest like a Neanderthal man. I kept crooning softly in her ear, my lips caressing her ear as I spoke, mostly in Spanish, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the furious cop. Tank was poised to intercede but his stoic expression and seemingly relaxed posture belied his huge frame was balanced like a tightly coiled spring.

Before he could get a new head of steam, the parking lot was suddenly filled with black Rangeman vehicles. More TPD cars arrived with sirens blaring and lights flashing. Rangemen wordlessly took up defensive, protective positions, with Tank and Lester signalling silently. Hector, Zip and Zero took pole position between the seething Morelli and us, Hector glowering menacingly and maliciously. Hal and Cal moved stealthily in the shadows taking up position nearer to the fire escape. Ram, Manny and Vince I knew would already be on a nearby roof in sniper mode ready to rappel rapidly if ground level reinforcements were needed. Police officers raced into the lobby and more ran to the fire escape when Lester indicated the threat. We maintained our positions and let the TPD handle the asshole until he came too close. Then all bets were off.

The nimble crazy had made his way down the fire escape and with a kick and a sharp short left jab and an uppercut he had three of them down and out for the count. Fuck! A fighter, a boxer no doubt. Double fuck! Ramirez! How does she do this? She's a magnet for crazies. Pandemonium broke out as the call "Officer down! Officer down!" went out. Morelli snapped out of his haze of hatred and sprang into police mode, albeit delayed and distracted by our current embrace, his cop face firmly in place.

Cal and Hal stepped out of the shadows as Ramirez lurched towards us with Tank and Lester blocking his advance simultaneously in a well synchronised move. With great agility and rapid reflexes for big guys, like the disciplined and highly trained fighters they are, Cal and Hal double-tasered him and had him cuffed and bound on the blacktop ready for the TPD to haul him away. Bobby checked the vital signs of the officers knocked out and the paramedics then took over.

"I've got you, Babe. He can't hurt you, anymore." She shuddered and nodded her head but did not let go, much to my delight.

Stephanie looked up in alarm as the paramedics came outside with two gurneys with a clatter of wheels and springs. As they emerged from the lobby she raced over to check on the victims, a little person and a resident, perhaps. Many of the residents had materialised once the danger had passed and were obviously lapping up the excitement of all the chaos in the parking lot.

"Randy! Omigod! Are you okay? Randy, can you hear me?"

Tears were welling in her eyes as she clutched his unbandaged arm. He looked bruised and battered with more bandages to his head and one of his little legs as he sucked on the medipain pen, the 'magic whistle'.

"Hey … Steph-fff-fffanieee," came the cheerful yet groggy reply from the little dude with a cocky, lopsided grin.

"You sssure have a revolving door lately with all these studssss here. You might get lucky…," he whispered loudly, slurring slightly, looking at me, winking not quite successfully.

Randy? What the fuck? Do I need to be worried here? Randy, eh? Hmph. Revolving door? Get lucky? All these studs? I smiled. Oh, shit. Raging Italian at four o'clock.

"Randy?! Ramirez!? Cupcake, really?! What the fuck?! You doing a dwarf as well as all these thugs?"

Oh shit. Stephanie's back went rigid as she spun around with a fierce menacing glare cast at the cop. If looks could kill he'd be pinned to the wall with daggers. Oh boy. This is going to be good. I was about to consider intervening but my concerns were put to rest as I watched with great amusement and couldn't help but stand here grinning as Morelli was having his ass handed to him.

"For your information, **Officer** Morelli, he is **not** a dwarf. He is a **little** person."

Her words were spoken with disdain and contempt; each word enunciated briskly and angrily, her brilliant blue eyes on fire, her face expressive and clearly showing her emotions with all the headlights and flashing lights strobing in the parking lot. What a woman! I was totally enraptured with her fiery spirit. She was a force to be reckoned with, a real hot little spitfire and what followed had everyone in the parking lot open-mouthed and agape as Ramirez was quickly and securely carted away to the station. Great diversion, Babe.

"You have no idea, you moron fuckwit! Whom I do and when I do is none of your business! These men of Rangeman and Ranger are all honourable men, whom I am proud to call my friends. They have stood by me and supported me unlike **you**, Officer Morelli. Well, you can just go **fuck** yourself!"

Morelli stood there momentarily stunned by her controlled, uninhibited outburst and was about to respond but she cut him off abruptly as she stalked confidently towards him. I shepherded her closely yet discreetly, still giving her space while poised to intervene.

"**No**! You don't get to say **anything**! You've already said more than enough. This is not your call! You have no right to tell me what to do. I am **not** your girl. We have been **off** and for your information, we are not **we**! There is no **we**. There is … **you** and there is … **me** and there certainly is no **us**."

Hmmm… interesting. TMI Babe. Good to know. She was soaring on a high and her eyes were ablaze with an emotion I had not seen from her. My heart leapt at her words Watching her in full flight was so sexy and hot that I was getting horny but I remained outwardly composed while inwardly I was smirking and feeling smug and … lustful.

"But Cupca- "

"**No**! Do **not** call me that! I. Am. Not. Your. Cupcake!Not now, not **ever** again."

This was said with such vehemence as she jabbed her finger at him, poking the empty air space between them and the last part was spoken quietly through clenched teeth with such assertion, brooking no argument to its finality. Morelli looked around at everyone staring and watching silently and salaciously.

"Alright. Alright, have it your way. But when this **thug** and all his men are done with you and throw you out like yesterday's garbage, don't come running after me. I won't be there to pick up the pieces!"

Oh fu-ck. My fists clenched tightly and I growled as these spiteful, vitriolic words spat out of Morelli's ugly maw with spittle flying out of the corners of his mouth. I made to step forward but she put her arm out indicating for me to stand down. She was so empowered and in command and I was very much aroused.

"Oh, no you don't! In your dreams, Morelli. In. Your. Dreams! And never in this lifetime. I don't take second best. You don't even feature in my bottom ten! You are out of his league. I know who I want."

Babe? As she said this she stepped back into my body and I could sense the start of her trembling, not with fear this time, nor with rage, but with an adrenaline crash. She maintained her tightly reined composure until Morelli's POS screeched out of the parking lot and I gently rubbed her arms, soothing her, calming me. I glanced over at Bobby, Tank and Lester. In fact, all my men maintained the same impassive look but their body language exuded the same seething anger that I felt. I was concerned for Stephanie yet I couldn't help myself from beaming with pride at her declarations and disclosures and that fighting spirit as I softly said, "Proud of you Babe."

By this stage, most of the TPD vehicles and some of the Rangeman SUVs had cleared the parking lot leaving mainly the residents, my Mercedes and the core team. Tank, Bobby and Lester made their way over and acknowledged their pride in her with a pat and a squeeze of the shoulder, a ruffle of her beautiful unruly curls and a kiss on the cheek with a clicking smiling wink from my cousin.

"Proud of you, Little Girl."

"Way to go, Bomber."

"Remind me to never cross you, Beautiful. You rocked it. That was totally hot!" Lester grinned.

She smiled up at me with her eyes glistening and as her legs slowly crumpled beneath her, I scooped her up to walk her over to the Mercedes, her arms lightly around me as she snuggled into my chest. The core team waited, just in case.

"Steph? Before you go or leave or…," Eddie faltered and seemed to be a bit lost for words.

"Are you okay? Your apartment's … er … it's been trashed, totally. Sorry Steph. It's a crime scene for now. The little dude was lucky to escape with his life. Said he ducked through Ramirez's legs. He should be OK, concussion and a few broken bones. Mr Woleski's son came to render assistance and copped a beating too. So you won't be able use your apartment for a few days while we collect and collate evidence. He was a real nutcase, a real piece of work. You sure you're okay, Steph? Do you have somewhere else to go?"

She shrugged lightly, looking up at me with sadness in her glistening eyes. Then her phone rang. She groaned and her head lolled back dramatically as she rolled her eyes, ignoring it until it rang out. It rang three more times, unanswered, until she switched it off and tossed it in her bag.

"Babe?"

She rolled her eyes again and with an exasperated sigh, looked up at me and replied,

"Only one obvious possibility," she responded with distaste and a touch of melancholy, "And I don't need it now. I've had my quota of crap and shit for the day and it will keep."

She hesitated, chewing her bottom lip nervously. She was still cradled in my arms and I have to admit it felt good. It felt right. Those sparkling blue eyes shone with unshed tears and she yawned.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah, Babe."

"Please take me away?"

My heart literally skipped a beat. No better words were spoken to make me feel so strong and heroic as I held my blue-eyed damsel in distress.

"Where to Babe? Do you have somewhere in mind?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmm..?" She was having great difficulty keeping her eyes open and as she became limp and heavier in my arms, turning in to my chest and snuggling her face into my neck she sighed and muttered sleepily,

"Somewhere warm (yawn) and safe … like this … warm … safe…," as her lips nuzzled my neck.

I kissed her gently on the temple. Her stamina had finally given way to sheer exhaustion. After exchanging keys with Bobby, Tank drove us out of the parking lot in his SUV while I sat in the back with my beautiful Babe cradled in my arms feeling concerned yet happy, smug, and, dare I say, cocky. Yeah, I'm an arrogant bastard sometimes. Morelli is such a douche. I'm such a lucky guy but I am going to need to watch my step. My next step will probably be one of the most important and critical steps in my life. Huh! I've got it bad. I grinned, yeah, real bad.

Is this my future in my arms?


	4. Chapter 4

**Something's Burning: Chapter 4**

_Not mine. Not making any money. Just playing._

_Warning for strong language._

…

**Tank's POV**

Interesting. NOT! Watching Morelli, pacing, raging and ranting, practically frothing at the mouth, the only thing missing is his caveman club. What a fucker! Huh. I smile inwardly. He is not a happy chappy seeing Stephanie in Ranger's arms and she's holding on tight and close, real close. Yeah, definitely NOT a happy chappy. She is frightened, terrified and trembling and I can hear Bossman whispering to her, gentling her in Spanish. Querida? Ooh, man, you got it bad. Can't blame him really, she's a keeper. But methinks him holding her so close is actually her holding him together, keeping him … grounded, calming the beast within. Yeah, must be one of those mutually beneficial situations.

However, during his entire rant fest, at no time did the cop stop to ask how she was, if she was okay, if she needed anything. Go figure. What a selfish, self-righteous bastard. Not only does she have all this crazy shit happening, what with a delusional nutcase creeping her out, she has to put up with this shit, this bullshit drivel. He's full of it. Talk about verbal diarrhoea! He's oblivious to the danger. Yeah, Morelli, real caring. Sounds like you are more into you than my Little Girl. Yeah … sounds good, my Little Girl. You just lost your man card, Morelli, disrespecting my little Girl. Asshole.

So while Ranger has his eye on the prize, and his hands as well, Les and I are both on red alert with threats from two fronts, the crazy freak coming from Stephanie's apartment and the angry cop before me totally in a green-eyed, red-faced zone. Back-up is on its way and should have the place swarming in less than five.

While Ranger is with his damsel in distress doing the heroic Batman thing, I eyeballed Lester, indicating the raging and ranting Italian cop pacing up and down the parking lot, gesticulating wildly. Lester raised an eyebrow at the sideshow while keeping a close watch on the nutcase calling taunts to Steph. Sounds like a real screwball with that high voice, probably got a small pencil dick and had his nuts squeezed one too many times! Oh Fuck! That's Ramirez the boxer! That is not good. How does she attract these fuckwits? And here comes the cavalry!

Now my attention is on the cop. Huh. Didn't know his face could go that colour. He's really working up a head of steam. What's his problem? While scanning the whole scene the parking lot came alive with flashing TPD vehicles and Rangeman black SUVs as our men took up their positions, Les and I remaining on point.

This Morelli is a real piece of work. What a douche. What's he going on about, since they were six and eight? Choo choo? What the fuck? Choo choo? What the fuck is that? And the Tasty Pastry floor? I missed something there. Mine? Yeah, Morelli, in your dreams. Writing on the wall? Oh shit! His arms are flapping and still he rambles on. Oh fuck! He popped her cherry! You are going down, fuck face! He's been disrespecting my Little Girl. Ranger ain't gonna like that.

**Lester's POV**

While Tank is watching the cop, my target is working his way down, still in silhouette with the light behind him. Quite nimble for a big guy … muscular, athletic and agile but definitely not military. He has a really weird girly voice for a big guy and his taunts are really hitting hard at Beautiful. Yeah, Beautiful, it fits, Beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. She is not afraid of us, in fact, she's a tough little cookie, a lot of spirit and determination and respects us without judgment unlike a lot of the folks round here.

Tank lifts his chin at me and we both have documented what a douchebag the cop is with his pacing and ranting. Yeah, real caring Morelli. Glad Beautiful is safely in my cousin's arms. She looks terrified as the nutcase keeps taunting Beautiful in that sicko voice of his. What's with that?

Ah fuck! Should have guessed. Fuckin' Ramirez! Fuck! How does this beautiful woman attract crazy? Ranger's doing a mighty job calming Beautiful, lucky bastard. Wish they were my arms around her. Sure glad I called for back-up early and here they are. I signal to the cops to where Ramirez is almost at ground level. We can't really intervene while we have no actual authority but the guidelines will instantly change if he makes Stephanie his direct target.

The Rangeman team is in place, silent, honed and sleek. Zip, Zero and Hector between the cop and Ranger. No need to guess what Hector is thinking as he eyeballs Morelli intently while the rest of us maintain our blank visages. Probably mentally sharpening his knives and visualising some slicing. His body language exudes poise but I know his face will instil fear with those fierce eyes. Cal and Hal have slunk stealthily into the shadows between Ramirez and where I am on point.

**Bobby's POV**

Like a synchronised, efficient team our Rangemen take up their positions as the parking lot is ablaze with flashing lights, TPD cops and paramedics. Lester's call for back-up indicated a code black with Bomber in danger. She's something else, a survivor, resilient and a real fighter in both her spirit and her compassion for others. Tank and Lester have taken up point position; Ranger is with Stephanie who appears to be terrified given her trembling and Ranger's protective posture; there's something big on the fire escape and … Aw fuck! What's that fucker Morelli doing in the mix? You've got to be kidding. Sanctimonious shit is denigrating Bomber, insinuating not so delicately that she's a whore, with all of us. That's a bit rich Morelli with your rep. What a hypocrite. Ha! Ranger's impassive and direct face off to Morelli, yeah man, I know that look. You are really getting a buzz that Morelli's pissed because you have Bomber wrapped up, safely in your arms. At least he is taking care and gentling her. She's traumatised. Since we arrived, that fucker Morelli hasn't even asked if Bomber is hurt.

From the roof on the building opposite, Ram identifies Ramirez ... fuck! He's the threat, the crazy stalker on the fire escape. Hector is glaring maliciously at Morelli as if daring him to make a move. Then all hell breaks loose as Morelli freezes momentarily after Ramirez hits the ground swiftly taking out three cops with deadly moves belying a big man. He's a boxer, a sicko and he is notorious for "playing" with the girls until he's bored and they seem to disappear. He's been on our radar for some time but, until now, he's not been on our Shit List. Morelli, who has been over-sharing with his none too friendly remarks, suddenly morphs back into cop mode with the call, "Officer down! Officer down!" Cal and Hal have Ramirez promptly bound and cuffed as I race over to check the vitals of the TPD officers Ramirez clocked.

The lobby bursts into life as the paramedics come out with a pair of gurneys. Stephanie snaps out of her state of fear and races over checking the little dude frantically. Randy? Aw shit. There he goes again dissing our girl. Morelli you fucker! Bomber whirls around and we're all enraptured as she lays into him. Ooh yeah. There's that fiery spirit we all love as she hands him his ass, defending our reputation.

"You are out of his league. I know who I want."

Wow! Wait till the bitter bitches and gossips get a load of that. She has categorically and publicly disowned him whilst definitively implying who she wants and with a huge audience including the entire Rangeman team, the TPD cops, paramedics and the residents as they emerge to this scene of bright lights and action. I hope none of these oldies is epileptic with all the flashing and blazing lights.

Ranger is with her all the way, poised to strike but she signals him to stand down! She's not done with that piece of sanctimonious shit yet. What a sight. Lester is grinning broadly and Tank is actually smiling and I can't help but join them as she declares her loyalty and love. Bombs away!

Bossman looks at me as we both recognise the symptoms. She's about to crash as Morelli's POS car storms out of the parking lot followed shortly by many of the TPD, departing more sedately. Show's over boys. Her final parting sortie had her stepping backwards into Ranger's embrace as her adrenaline had reached its peak and her legs were about to give out.

She is fading fast. Ranger, although looking concerned, leaned down and whispered with pride, beaming, "Proud of you, Babe."

Tank, Lester and I made our way over and acknowledged our pride in her with a pat and a squeeze of the shoulder, a ruffle of her beautiful unruly curls and a kiss on the cheek with a clicking smiling wink from Les.

"Proud of you, Little Girl."

"Way to go, Bomber."

"Remind me to never cross you, Beautiful. You rocked it. That was totally hot!" Lester grinned.

He got that right. That was totally hot. Manoso is a lucky man.

As Ranger scooped her up, Eddie came over to check on her. At least someone in the TPD has the consideration to ask how she is and is concerned for her safety. He explains the damage to her apartment and gives her a brief run down on the two casualties.

Her collapse is complete. Tank and I swap cars. He drives off with Stephanie cradled in Ranger's arms in the back seat as I drive off in the Mercedes wondering where he will take her.

I heard her mutterings of , "Warm and safe." I wonder…?

_**AN: I have to confess that I did not want to get inside Morelli's head. **__We all know the stories and frankly having him describe them from his POV would be very distasteful. _

_So … warm and safe …. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Something's Burning Chapter 5**

_Thank you to all of you out there in FanFictionland. I love all the reviews, faves and follows and hope I have responded to you all. If I have missed you I apologise. Let me know. To the guests I thank you too but of course I cannot respond to your reviews personally. I appreciate them all. _

_A special thank you for Margaret and I have gifted you a special piece._

…oooO0Oooo…

**Ranger's POV**

Stephanie had finally succumbed to the weariness and the sheer exhaustion of her "crappy day" and all the drama and trauma that played out in her parking lot.

From what I know, it began with her tentative arrival with the Beemer's number plate and the charred remains of the registration tag. She was so expressive, so stunning, as she finally approached me with the evidence. I had to really restrain myself from laughing out loud. But I eased up on her to find she had all these problems. So I gave her another one, another problem to think about. I kissed her, a sweet, memorable kiss on those juicy pouty lips as her limpid, dark sapphire blue eyes glistened at me, drawing me into her even more.

When I remarked,

"Think about it …"

I know, I was a bit cocky and perhaps a bit lustfully arrogant, but genuinely craving this blue-eyed beauty. I couldn't believe her response as she took the kiss up a notch and replied,

"You are all I think about … Yummm." Yum?!

"Playing with fire, Babe. You'd better be careful what you wish for." I'd warned her carefully.

"Well, perhaps I want to get burned…"

Aw … fuck! I was a goner when I looked into her brazen eyes confirming her honesty with such unconditional clarity, I had to taste her luscious sweet lips again. It was like a truth serum, that I couldn't restrain myself when I confessed my hunger for her. Yes, I have wanted to do that for a long time. Since I first saw her, in the diner, from that day, I knew she would be mine. I have watched and thought and lusted after her. Until this evening, I had never actually voiced that aloud. I couldn't stop myself. She had all the power. Go figure. I needed to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her. I was not disappointed. But, once again she caught me by surprise.

To think when I gave her the keys to the Porsche Boxter, not so long ago, I called it temptation, temptation to widen her horizons. Then this morning, yeah, only this morning, as I gave her the keys to the BMW, I just casually said they're wheels. She can have as many cars as she wants so long as this replays to this moment, with Babe in my arms, alive. I kissed her temple. This 'Crappy Day' of hers is about to change, for the better, if she will let me, if she will have me, if I take the right steps. Is this my future in my arms?

I called Babe temptation, my temptation, my desire. My Temptress.

Lester would have popped a valve! Big Bad Mañoso, my bad ass rep is on the line. But I couldn't give a fuck. I have my heart's desire in my arms and nothing else matters right now, until we reach our destination, somewhere warm and safe. Is this how it happens, our Someday, soon?

So, here I was, holding her in my arms, something I have longed to do, feeling pride and a surprising warmth for this spirited, beautiful woman, while we drive off into the night, to that somewhere warm and safe. "Please take me away?" she had said to me and my chest expanded, not just with pride. My heart literally skipped a beat. No better words were spoken to make me feel so gallant and heroic as I held my blue-eyed damsel in distress.

I looked up and saw Tank's eyes wink with the give-away creases of a knowing grin. If I wasn't feeling quite so warm and fuzzy as well as protective, at this moment, I would say his eyes were twinkling! Tank with the twinkling eyes. Go figure!

"You've got it bad, Bossman. Real bad. She's a Keeper. Can't blame you, really. She's something else," he added softly and reverently. I knew he understood.

My zone of reverence and reflection was abruptly broken as she wailed and moaned,

"Rex …" She suddenly sat up bolt upright.

"Rex! Oh my God! He's still in there!" and she began to sob and struggle.

I shushed and soothed her and crooned in Spanish in her ear, on her ear, kissing her temple as she calmed down again.

What the fuck! Rex? **Who the fuck is Rex!** That little dude, Randy, had referred to her revolving door. I looked warily at Tank's eyes in the rear view mirror. He was already on his phone relaying this new information, requesting details.

Long minutes later, Lester called back.

"Yo! … What!? He **bit** you?!" What the fuck?! Another pause with the faint reverberations of Lester swearing and laughing as my ears strained to hear their conversation. Fuck! I'm going crazy here. I scowled up at Tank.

Tank chuckled, yeah first twinkling eyes and now he's chuckling as I shot him a warning glare. He laughed and explained, chuckling again. Fucker!

"Rex … Rex is her pet, a hamster it seems," he replied with a shake of his head. His phone rang again.

"Okay. Good to know…"

I stared directly at him and he chuckled again.

"Rex, the hamster, had escaped with the help of Ramirez trashing Stephanie's apartment. But Les found him hiding in a soup can with the shattered remains of his little abode scattered all around him. He's arranging for temporary housing. It seems that Zip has a super condo for the little hamster. He and Hector are on their way with fresh accoutrements.

On cue, my phone buzzed. Hector's ringtone.

"Si, hermano? …"

I was silent and momentarily stunned while I absorbed and processed this new information. Tank's eyes watched me expectantly.

Stephanie began to moan and mutter for Rex. I smiled down at her, shifting her lightly, holding her more comfortably as I whispered,

"Shhh …I've got you, Querida. Shhh… Rex is OK. We have him safely. He's coming with us, Babe. Rex is safe." I loved kissing her, holding her. It felt so right.

"Oh, poor little Rex … 'Ssss good … Hmmm … warm and safe …," She whimpered with a wistful sigh of relief and snuggled into me, her warm lips nuzzling my neck. Once again she surrendered to the overwhelming fatigue.

Tank was waiting, stoic, but I know that inquisitive speculative expression as he eyed me whilst keeping his eye on the road.

"Our brother Hector, who loves his little Estefania Ignacia, my Babe, has taken care of business. While Morelli was in his vitriolic and venomous rage, our clever hermano taped his entire rant, audio and visual, and anonymously sent it to the Chief of TPD. That fucker has already been called in from his shift and is currently sharing a holding cell with Ramirez. Neither is happy about their shared accommodation and both have … mysteriously acquired some well-placed … slashing wounds to various … body parts, face and tendons. Morelli sustained some further injuries with compliments of Ramirez. It seems he didn't approve of the fucker's commentary either and it took some manpower and multiple tasering to remove and subdue him for medical treatment. Morelli will live and the scarring on his face will appear obvious as it heals. Hector assures me he was like smoke. "

"He didn't …?"

"No, no …Let's say … all appendages are intact and attached but will have some mild limitations."

"Fu-uck, yeah! He's the man! They wouldn't have seen it coming."

As Tank made the final turn to our destination, Hector and Zip signalled behind us, passed and Hector's grinning visage winked at me wickedly as he shrugged his shoulders in apparent innocence.

So, this 'crappy day' of hers … what else happened, before she arrived with the plates? I know it included that psycho whacko Ramirez with his taunts and invitations to meet God. What the fuck was that all about? I only saw her this morning for our run. Fu-uck. She must have encountered him while she walked back before I caught up with her after my final, albeit macho, laps. Then we had the asshole douche Morelli with his vitriolic diatribe, a memorable moment with most of the TPD there to witness his oversharing. What a fucker! He was so near to coming up close and personal with a knuckle sandwich. But, my Babe, she signalled for me to stand down. She was on fire, (Ha! Hector's Estefania Ignacia) with her fierce ferocity as she lay into him and handed him his ass for all and sundry to hear! Ooh yeah! I gave her an extra squeeze.

As we approached the gates, already open with Hal and Cal standing guard, Stephanie stirred, sensing the change in motion. She murmured and smiled sweetly, blinking slightly unfocused blue eyes up at me, humming momentarily and then she quietly drifted off again, sighing and snuggling warmly into my favourite spot whilst nuzzling my neck once again. Lester opened the car door, Bobby close behind in medic mode and nodded approvingly at me. Bags were retrieved by Zero, Vince, Manny and Ram from the other Rangeman vehicles as I climbed the stairs, carrying her over the threshold, smiling knowingly to myself, into the softly lit entry.

"Is this the Batcave, Batman?"

_**AN: So we are near to the end. Just one more chapter to go. Let me know what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Is this the Batcave, Batman?"_

…ooOoo…ooOoo…ooOoo…ooOoo…ooOoo…ooOoo…

**Chapter 6**

"Oh this feels so wonderful," I sighed dreamily. I felt gloriously warm and cosy … warm and comfortable … warm and safe. Yes, warm and safe. That's exactly how I felt. I slowly and languidly stretched fully on one side and then the other and slowly drifted off to sleep again with a deep dreamy sigh.

"Hmmm … Heaven …"

Sometime later I slowly came out of my lazy, hazy slumber, feeling really drowsy and a little bit disorientated. I ran my hands up to my warm, snugly, firm pillow and it moaned. _Hmm?_ No matter. I stretched and moaned as I reached down, my hand sliding down over the smooth warm surface of … a warm body?! I froze as the smooth warm body chuckled with a deep throaty groan.

"Keep that up, Babe, and I will show you heaven," as he snuggled up to me to nuzzle my temple with a sweet chaste kiss. God, he smelled so luscious!

"Ranger?" I asked tentatively, frozen like a deer in the headlights, but there was no mistaking that distinctive Rangery smell that is uniquely his - masculine, alluring and enticing. Hmmm…

"Are you my pillow or am I still dreaming?"

He chuckled again as he rolled into me more closely and I realised my leg was slung between his thighs and I had sort of wrapped my body around his. Oh my God! I opened one eye. Yep. Ranger. He was lying on his side looking at me with warm dark eyes, grinning his 100 watt grin. I closed my eye quickly and tried again. Yep. No doubt about it. My pillow had turned into Ranger now flashing at 200 watts. Must be dreaming. One of those dreams where you don't want to wake up, anytime soon. I hummed in contentment. Hmmmm…

My hand slid down lower and suddenly it was grabbed in a firm warm grasp with an accompanying groan.

"Babe," came the deep, husky response.

"Oops. Sorry." My eyes popped open and I realised for certain that this was real. I was in a warm, luxurious bed, with Ranger, feeling remarkably … warm and safe. With Ranger. Oh! My! God! Shit! What do I do? What do I do now? Oh, oh … What did we do?! Part of me wanted to leap out of bed and hide my face in embarrassment and shame. But another part of me really liked this warm and safe feeling. The major part of me liked that warm tangled closeness that was so lusciously warm and hard and firm and gorgeousness personified and …

"Babe? Something's burning." I could hear the smile in his voice. Oh, boy. He was amused.

"Oh, oops, sorry. I … I … I mean … sorry about the …you know…," I stammered as I hung my head down in embarrassment feeling the hot flush rising rapidly. I still had the flight or fight urge but I didn't want to fight and frankly, flight was off the table when feeling this warm and cosy just felt soooo good.

He smiled that panty ruining smile at me as he put one long finger under my chin.

"Good afternoon, Babe," he beamed as I followed his eyes down to where my hand lay on his beautiful firm abs just above his happy trail. Oh shit! Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck! I froze, but I did not remove my hand. I looked at him startle-eyed but he only grinned some more. He hugged me close to his body and I buried my embarrassment into his neck with that yummy Rangery smell. Somebody moaned. I think it was me. My hands came up to his chest as he pushed a curl behind my ear.

"Open your eyes, Babe. Let me see your beautiful blue eyes." His words warmed me up all over with that rich husky timbre. Not only did he have those beautiful brown bedroom eyes, his voice oozed sexiness supreme.

Wait … afternoon?

I'm in a luxurious bed … with Ranger.

I bit my bottom lip and looked into his dark, lusciously melted chocolate brown eyes with his long dark lashes and his hair hanging loosely. God, he's such a sexy hunk. I think I must have died and gone to heaven. How did I get so lucky?

I was startled by his deep rumbling laughter.

"Thanks Babe. You're looking pretty sexy yourself, here in … my bed. Perhaps I am the lucky one," he replied wistfully smiling openly.

"Afternoon?" I asked slowly, trying to recover some dignity with a change of subject.

He nodded with a knowing smile.

"Er … did … did we ... you and I … er ...Umm? Oh, my God."

"No Babe. You slept and you rested. Last night, you asked me to take you away. You asked me for somewhere warm and safe … and here we are," he replied smiling rather longingly as his eyes scrolled down to my lips and then he kissed them chastely.

"Did you sleep, too, in this bed …?"

"Babe, you're in my bed. Of course, I slept here. But just so you know, you had a death grip on me and wouldn't let me leave. You also had some nightmares during the night. That must have been one eventful day you had yesterday, Babe."

I nodded my head slowly and sadly. Then my stomach let out an enormous roar. Ranger was stunned and his eyes went to my stomach and back to my eyes before he burst out laughing heartily. It was such a lovely sound and he looked so divine that it warmed me up some more. He was so … so … beautiful. Oh! My! God! He's not wearing a shirt! Ohhh… Blushing here. Oh, shit. I quickly lifted a finger to my mouth to check for drooling.

"Well! That answers my next question. Hungry? Let's feed that beast."

He was still chuckling. Yep, definitely beautiful and drool worthy. He put a finger under my chin and kissed my nose.

"Why don't you have a shower, Babe and I'll organise something to eat. Everything you need is through that door: bathroom, toiletries, shower and even your own toothbrush. I have placed a change of clothes for you on the counter. No rush, just take your time … What's wrong, Babe?"

I couldn't help it. My eyes prickled and filled with tears, first a trickle, then those big fat blobby tears. I began to sob, quietly at first and then full on crying. Once I started, the flood gates just opened. Great! Very dignified, Plum. He handed me a box of tissues, lifted me up and cradled me as he rocked me gently in his lap, soothing me and rubbing my back and arms lightly all the while crooning to me, in Spanish. I felt so warm and safe in his arms … so cherished. Eventually, my crying fit slowed down as I hiccupped and blew my nose, not so elegantly. He looked into my eyes and kissed me on the tip of my nose.

"No rush, Babe," he replied softly and then chuckled as my hunger growls made themselves known again.

"You had a big day yesterday and you haven't had time to process the ordeals just yet. Ready to get up now?" I nodded, shook my head and nodded again somewhat reluctantly because it felt so warm and comfy in his arms, on his lap with his beautiful bare chest. Somebody moaned. "Hold that thought, Babe." His watchful eyes were dark pools of entrancement which held a promise of things to come. Slowly he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly across mine and let his thumb gently touch my bottom lip. He gave me a peck on the nose and slowly pushed me towards the bathroom.

I looked over my shoulder and oh, what a sight to behold. Be still my heart! I was spellbound. I had never actually seen him shirtless and obviously, what his tight black t-shirts promised was truth supreme and unrivalled when he wore his black on black Rangeman uniform. His lounge pants hung lusciously low on his hips and my eyes glazed over. Was that me moaning again? Before I even realised it, he was right in front of me, grinning broadly and lustfully. He winked at me and I just about collapsed on the spot had he not just held me by my hips as my knees buckled weakly.

"See something you like, Babe?" with raised eyebrows, grinning wickedly.

"Hmmm …? Mmmm … yep." Oh my God! Fuck! Did I really just say that? I must have zoned out. Talk about not being aware of your surroundings. But hey?! What would you do when an Adonis is deliciously stretching right before your eyes and then in your personal space enough to make you swoon?

I looked up into his eyes. Yep. Lust but something else. Something that made me feel cherished, safe and something more profound. He smiled that beautiful smile as he steered me slowly to the bathroom door, gently shepherding me inside while his eyes held mine captive, totally mesmerised. With another chaste kiss to my forehead he let go of my hips and whispered, "No rush, Babe," as the door slowly closed. Then my stomach unleased another mighty roar and I could hear Ranger burst into peals of luscious laughter. I smiled and shook my head. "I'm on it," he called as his voice disappeared from behind the door. My body was literally humming with warm delight yet all he had done was hold me, kiss me chastely, let me cry, look at me with those eyes … I sighed as I looked up into the mirror of his luxurious bathroom. I shrieked. My hair, wild and all over the place and my puffy red eyes. I thunked my head on the counter as the door suddenly swept open and Ranger stood there with a bewildered look on his face rapidly scanning my body and the bathroom for any injuries, threats or dangers. I bit my bottom lip and looked at him apologetically.

"My hair … eyes…" I blushed, trying to explain.

He smiled. One finger tilted my chin up to look into his eyes. "You look beautiful, Babe," he whispered, stroking my jaw. "Absolutely … *kiss*… beautiful … and … *kiss*… totally edible," as he nipped my ear lobe, turned and left the bathroom swiftly. I blushed and sighed, took a deep replenishing breath and went about refreshing and luxuriating myself when my stomach promptly alerted me to its greater need, again. How did I get so lucky?


End file.
